1. Field
The present invention generally relates to electronic control unit interface features of land and water-based motor vehicles including, but not limited to, automobiles, commercial vehicles, and power boats. More specifically, the invention relates to On-Board Diagnostics of such vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the evolution of computers in the field of automobiles, On-Board Diagnostics (OBD) programs and interfaces were introduced to allow on-board and remotely coupled computers to help diagnose problems associated with automobiles. The initial instances of OBD simply allowed illumination of a malfunction indicator light (MIL) when a problem was detected. Such diagnostics were useful and several standards have been developed over the years, including the OBD-II J1962 and J1939 standards. These standards were developed by the Society of Automotive Engineers (SAE) and have become standard for all vehicles sold in the United States. The J1939 standard is a similar standard developed for commercial heavy duty on and off road, and marine applications. These specifications include a standardized hardware interface that defines the type of connector to be used and its specific pin-out, the electrical signaling protocols available, and the messaging format.
Further, the signals that are accessible from the J1962 or J1939 connectors include power supply, ground signal, and an in-vehicle standardized Controller Area Network (CAN) bus that pass a large amount of information throughout the vehicle. As such, these standard connectors make available information on a large number of car measurements, statuses, and error codes. In addition, the connectors may act as an input port for controlling certain parameters of the engine, ECUs, and other vehicle functions.
The OBD-II (J1962) and J1939 standards were primarily developed so that automobile mechanics could connect diagnostic scanners to access the information on the CAN bus to help diagnose and repair the vehicles' problem. While this function is immensely valuable to the automotive repair industry, the variables available through this connector may be used for many other real time vehicle applications. Accordingly, a number of specialized cables, constructed of commodity connectors interconnected by flexible cable (e.g. ribbon cable, wire bundles, and the like) have been built to connect devices other than diagnostic scanners to the diagnostic connector. For example, some providers of Global Positioning System (GPS) navigation units have developed specialized cable interfaces to connect to the diagnostic connector. Other applications of the diagnostic connector interface may include aftermarket real time tuning devices, vehicle location and theft prevention devices, and on-board entertainment and information systems. A limitation of such specialized cable interfaces is that they occupy the diagnostic connector so that if a diagnostic function needs to be performed on the vehicle or some other specialized use of the diagnostic port needs access, the original application must be disconnected.
An exemplary aftermarket device (available from supplier OBD2CABLES as part number 145802) partially reduced the discussed limitations by supplying a cable splitting function. This device connects to the original OBD-II connector and provides, through two cables, two standard OBD-II connectors. Presumably, one may then connect an application to one such cable and have the second such cable available for diagnostic scanning or in general a second application that needs the standard OBD-II output. A limitation of this approach is that the device comprises two flexible cables joined at one end to an OBD-II compatible connector with a connector at the end of each cable. Such a form factor compromises the benefits of a hard connector that is readily accessible and generally affixed under the dash close to the steering wheel. These flexible cables may entangle and create difficulties in maintaining the clean, simple look of the dashboard while potentially presenting a safety hazard. Additionally, the cost of this approach limits its usefulness and results in a bulky, expensive, and unwieldy device. A further limitation of this approach is that it only offers two identical standard OBD-II cable/connectors, yet in many applications, the full complement of OBD-II signals is unnecessary.
Another exemplary OBD-II device provides interface connections for diagnosis and testing purposes in vehicles. Such a device provides an integrated interface that facilitates an electrical connection to the Vehicle OBD connector while presenting individual banana style contacts for the OBD-II signals that is intended for temporary use, for example, to execute a test and monitor the testing process.
In accordance with the foregoing, there is a need in the art for a system, a method, and a computer product for providing a single integrated module that may provide a standard connector for allowing the flow of the standard diagnostic signals and an interface that may be customized for an application. Further, there is a need to provide an integrated module that may be permanently installed in a vehicle.